Plus de mensonge
by BlackRevolution01
Summary: Parce que sa femme et son fils etaient partis, il sombra dans l'alcool et la drogue.Grace a l'intervention de ses amis, il partit se faire soigner . Pour recuperer sa famille, James Potter sera pret a tout meme a l'impossible mais serait-ce suffisant?


_Slt, moi c'est BlackRevolution01 et je fais vous faire decouvrir ma premiere fic. J'ai commence par un prologue pour vous expliquer comment tout ca a debute._

**PLUS DE MENSONGES**

**PROLOGUE**

Mort.

Oui. Comme ca, on aurait pu croire que James Potter était mort. Des bouteilles d'alcool vides trainaient sur le sol et une a moitie vide se trouvait dans sa main, une aiguille et a cote un flacon avec je ne sais quelle drogue moldue était sur la table car avec ca il se sentait mieux même si c'était pendant une courte, trop courte durée. Il était allonge sur le sol et il planait, les yeux fermes en espérant que cette fois il en mourrait, espérant en finir avec ses jours et en même temps mettre fin a sa douleur, a cette déchirure qui se trouvait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis il ne voyait plus de raison de vivre et mourrait à petit feu. Parce que Lily était partie après qu'il lui ait brise le cœur, elle était partie avec Harry, leur fils. Il repensa à ce jour, ce jour maudit, y repenser lui faisait du mal mais souffrir était le mieux pour lui parce que c'était sa faute et ca il ne pouvait le nier.

*flash back*

James était dans son lit avec une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ca, il aimait sa femme, son fils et sa vie. Mais depuis 2 mois, il la trompait. La première fois qu'il avait fait ca, il venait de se disputer avec Lily et était parti se refugier dans un bar moldu pas loin. Apres avoir bu un peu plus de 8 vodka, il était totalement bourre et il a commence a drague une femme assez jolie, brune, aux yeux chocolats, qui le regardait avec envie depuis qu'il était entre dans ce bar. Le lendemain, ne se souvenant même plus comment il était arrive la, il se trouvait dans le lit de cette même femme. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il prit ses affaires, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible mais trop tard la jeune femme s'était réveillée.

-Tu pars ?

-Ecoute ne le prends pas mal mais toi et moi s'est pas possible. Tu comprends je suis marie et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal.

-Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait se revoir sans que ta femme ne le sache ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai envie de lui faire du mal et puis je ne suis pas un de ses maris infidèles.

-Et hier alors ?

-Hier j'avais trop bu et tu es la première femme que j'ai vue. Ne m'en veux mais toi et moi c'était une erreur.

-D'accord, mais prend mon numéro et mon adresse, on ne sait jamais.

Il fourra le numéro dans sa poche et sortit de chez elle puis transplanna chez lui. Il se mit au lit mais ne remarqua que Lily était réveillée et l'attendait.

-T'étais ou ?

-J'étais avec Sirius et Remus, on a passe la soirée à boire et a discuter. Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passe.

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre tu sais.

-Oui et je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère comme je l'ai fait.

-Je m'excuse aussi, je n'aurais pas du dire tout ce que je t'aie dit.

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis et il vivait dans le bonheur total avec sa famille et ses amis mais comme on dit tout bonheur a une fin et c'est a ce moment-la ou tout a commence à basculer. Lily et lui se disputaient tout le temps à cause de ses missions qu'elle jugeait trop dangereuse et à l'heure tardive ou il rentrait. C'est a ce moment ou il a commence à coucher avec cette femme, il avait retrouve le bout de papier ou elle avait notée son numéro et son adresse et s'était rendu chez elle et là-bas il avait couche avec elle parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouve pour évacuer sa colère et sa tristesse. Ca avait continue comme ca, quand il se disputait avec Lily, il allait la voir. Mais un jour, il avait fait une erreur, il lui avait dit de venir chez lui puisque Lily et Harry était chez les parents de cette dernière et c'est pour ca qu'il était dans son lit avec cette femme mais il n'avait pas prévu que Lily rentrerait plus tôt et qu'elle les surprendrait.

Il avait eu beau essaye de s'excuser ce jour-la et les semaines qui suivirent mais rien, elle ne voulait plus le voir et il avait compris mais il a voulu essayer une dernière fois donc il avait été voir les parents de Lily et leur a demande s'il pouvait les voir mais ils lui avaient répondu que Lily était parti en France et qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Et c'est a moment que James était entre dans ce gouffre.

*Fin flash back*

Il voulait pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus. Lily lui avait donne une chance après qu'il lui est couru après pendant 7 ans et tout ce qu'il est arrive à faire, c'est de la tromper. Il but cul sec la demi bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il avait dans sa main mais ce fut la gorgée de trop et James s'évanouit au sol. Quinze minutes plus tard, Sirius entra dans l'appartement de son meilleure ami pour voir comment il allait, ca faisait 2 mois que James n'allait plus travailler et se laissait dépérir ce qui l'inquiétait. C'est en entrant dans le salon qu'il vit un James inerte jonchant sur le sol, il le prit et l'emmena directement à Ste Mangouste, au service des urgences ou il le confia a des medicomages. En attendant devant la porte, il appela Remus et Peter pour les prévenir, ces derniers arrivèrent tout de suite après et ils attendirent 1h, 2h et puis finalement après 3 heures d'attente, un medicomage vint les voir et leur dire que James avait survécu, qu'en fait il était tombe en coma éthylique et avait fait une overdose au drogue moldu et que s'il était arrive 5 minutes plus tard, il en serait mort. Il leur dit que James devait faire soigner tout ses problèmes de dépendance dans un centre que les moldus appellent centre de désintoxication et qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir et le medicomage partit. Les trois maraudeurs toquèrent a la porte et entrèrent dans la chambre ou se trouvait James.

-Merde James ! Tu nous as fait une trouille d'enfer, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil a cote du lit de James.

-C'est vrai James, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? C'est pas parce que Lily est partie que tu dois mettre fin a tes jours ! T'as pense a nous ?!!, cria Remus au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Si justement c'est parce que Lily et Harry sont partis. Je m'en veux, j'ai vraiment été con et elle ne me pardonnera jamais, je me dégoute. Elle est partie et ce pour toujours. Je ne verrai jamais mon fils grandir, je ne finirai pas mes jours au cote d'elle. Je ne me vois pas continuer sans eux. Ils étaient toute ma vie et elle est partie en même temps qu'eux.

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par ses sanglots.

-Mais ce n'est pas en etant mort que tu vas la récupérer si elle revient. Ok tu lui as brise le cœur et tu nous as déçu, Remus, tes parents et moi mais écoute mon plan, de 1 : tu vas te faire soigner, le medicomage nous a parler d'un centre, de 2 : après ta cure, tu vas partir en France pour la retrouver et la reconquérir et de 3 : ben au fait y en a pas mais au cas le 2 ne se passe pas comme prévu, on devra bien trouver un plan de secours.

-T'as raison Sirius, je dois aller en centre et ensuite je vais partir en France. Mais j'ai une seule question, la France est super grande alors comment je vais faire pour la retrouver et qui te dit qu'elle voudra encore de moi après ce que je lui aie fait ?!?!

-On sait que ca sera pas facile mais si elle t'aime je suis sure qu'elle pourra te pardonner. Mais ce ne sera pas un jeu d'enfant, je te préviens. Je suis sure qu'elle va t'en baver. Et t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de la retrouver, toi, tu n'as qu'a aller te faire soigner.

-Merci, je suis heureux d'avoir des amis comme vous, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez pas la. Apres tout ce que j'ai fait vous etes encore a m'aider et a me remonter le moral. Vous êtes les meilleurs qu'un homme puisse avoir.

-Ca va James, on ne va pas faire dans le sentimentalisme non plus et puis ca servait a rien de le dire parce qu'on savait déjà qu'on était les meilleurs mais au moins maintenant tu le reconnais, dit Sirius.

Et tous se mirent à rire.

Deux semaines plus tard, James partit en centre de désintoxication et le reste des maraudeurs commencèrent leur recherche.

* * *

_Alors comment vous trouvez ce prologue? _

* * *


End file.
